borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Submachine Gun
Submachine Guns, also known as SMGs, are a class of light, fully automatic weapons. They tend to have high fire rates, low damage, small magazine sizes, and quick reload times. While they can be useful to all four character classes, they are a trademark weapon type for Lilith who has a Class Mod dedicated to their mastery. In Borderlands, submachine guns are made by Dahl, Hyperion, Maliwan, Tediore, and Torgue. Usage and Selection Submachine guns have one of the slowest bullet velocity of any class of firearm in the game (only cold-accessory machine pistols and Stomper combat rifles are slower), and so are best suited for close combat. Weapons with an accurate barrel and a scope can be employed at midrange with proper target leading. They are effective against most unarmored human enemies and wildlife. Human targets may be stun-locked from successive hits at a high rate of fire, though this effect will only last until the magazine empties. Submachine guns typically suffer from very poor recoil handling when fired from the hip; short, controlled bursts of fire tend to yield better results than a sustained spray. Weapons with sufficient recoil reduction such as stocked Stingers can better control sustained fire. Aiming down the sight is always recommended. Submachine gun elemental procs are relatively weak, and their tech pools drain quickly. Maliwan SMGs make for some of the better elemental weapons in the game, with their enlarged tech pool. Other brands of SMGs are less effective elementally. To get the most out of an elemental SMG, the first burst fired must hit the target, and the weapon must have enough cooldown time between bursts to recharge its tech pool. Spray and pray tactics are generally ineffective. Operationally, Bruisers and Stingers work in this standard fashion. However, certain common SMGs require different methods of employment. Thumper Thumpers have a very slow fire rate and a shallow magazine that reloads quickly, dealing greatly increased damage. This low rate of fire makes burst fire both less important and less effective. Effective Thumpers will have an accurate barrel, an effective stock, and a scope, allowing careful placement of their sparse shots from midrange in a continuous slow stream. A Thumper with a sufficient rate of fire can stun lock its target through repeated critical hits. Anarchy Anarchy SMGs fire a spray of four projectiles per shot cycle at the expense of two rounds from the magazine, with greatly reduced accuracy to offset the increased number of shots. This effect essentially generates a "wall of flak," and at point blank range it is highly effective. Like all SMGs, an Anarchy benefits from short, controlled bursts and sighting the weapon, concentrating the spread and thus increasing the likelihood of critical hits. Because of the short bursts, an Anarchy should be treated like a Shotgun in terms of what to use it against. Even a relatively weak Anarchy can tear apart enemy defenses at close range and is a reliable gun in extended combat if used with some source of ammo regeneration. Reload speed, as prioritized by Tediore weapons, is an extremely important aspect for this ammo-hungry weapon. Hellfire Maliwan Hellfires are arguably the most effective incendiary weapons in the game, yet are relatively common for a weapon. They can quickly stack levels of ignition on the target, effectively hosing down the enemy with fire,s ince unlike most elemental SMGs they can ignite an enemy even with an empty tech pool. They are effective against Skags, every form of bandit (including all Badass bandits), every stripe of Crimson Lance (other than Lance Pyro), Rakk, and any other fleshy enemies. Hellfires should not be used against enemies with heavy shields such as Guardians and Gatling Turrets, or enemies that are resistant to Incendiary damage such as Spiderants, Scythid, or any fire elemental Badass. Parts and naming Varieties Titles: *Anarchy - 4 bullets per shot, uses 2 ammo, low accuracy. *Bruiser - Increased damage at the cost of slightly slower fire rate. *SMG - Balanced. *Stinger - Increased fire rate. *Thumper - Greatly increased damage but a very slow fire rate. Drops and Rewards: *Bone Shredder Unique weapon used by Bone Head and Chaz. Double, scoped. *The Spy Unique quest reward from King Tossing. Large zoom and +35% Critical Hit damage. *Typhoon Unique drop from Typhon. Bullets travel in waves and split into two at a set distance and ricochet. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only. : *Dahl Wildcat Very large magazine, low accuracy. *Hyperion Bitch Increased accuracy during sustained fire. *Maliwan Hellfire High tech Incendiary. *Tediore Savior Ammo regeneration. *Torgue Gasher 300% Burst Fire. : *Maliwan Tsunami Bullets travel in waves, ricochet and deal either Shock or Corrosive damage. Trivia *All SMGs in Borderlands have a Bullpup design. With their large ammunition capacity, low recoil, solid damage output, and reasonable reload time, SMGs make a fine workhorse weapon in Borderlands 2 at most ranges. When their rate of fire is taken into account, they are also probably the best weapons at applying elemental effects, particularly Maliwan models. Common Submachine guns in Borderlands 2 are named by body and barrel manufacturer. However, Maliwan barrels are further named by element. Only submachine guns of at least green rarity can be elemental or have a non-generic title (except for Maliwan of white rarity, as Maliwan weapons are always elemental). * Bandit SMGs have low accuracy, high recoil, and long reload times, but counteract this with a very high magazine size and a notable damage boost over other brands. Bandit SMGs out-damage other brands per bullet by anywhere from 3% (Hyperion) to 12.5% (Maliwan). * Dahl SMGs are decent at sustained fire with their low recoil, having a slightly lower base fire rate than other brands. However, their effective fire rate in burst fire mode can far exceed that of any other brand, and makes it easy to land multiple sequential critical hits. * Hyperion SMGs are excellent for sustained mobile combat due to their negative recoil and high damage output, but can require wasting some ammo to achieve their trademark accuracy. Large ammunition supplies are necessary as you can expect to empty entire magazines to go from low to high accuracy. Firing in short bursts is not recommended but full-auto fire is. * Maliwan SMGs have much higher elemental effect chance and status effect damage than other brands, but have about 7% less base damage than Hyperion or Dahl SMGs. * Tediore SMGs can't compete directly with most other SMGs, but their quick reloads, large magazines, and high throw speed make for very effective reload grenades. Unique SMGs * Chulainn Fixed shock element and deals bonus slag damage. Slags the user when in their hands. * Bone Shredder Low accuracy, increased damage. * HellFire Fixed incendiary element. Enhanced elemental DOT and chance of ignition. Reduced base damage and accuracy. * Emperor High burst count. Increased magazine size and damage. Reduced fire rate and accuracy. * Bitch High accuracy and increased magazine size. +75 critical hit damage. Reverse recoil effect is much more significant. * Sand Hawk Fires 8 rounds in a bird-shaped pattern. * Slagga Fires 3 rounds at the cost of 1. Fixed slag element, increased elemental effect chance. Reduced damage per shot. * Nirvana Fixed incendiary element. Increased elemental chance and damage. Reduced base damage and accuracy. * Baby Maker Discarded weapon explodes and creates a second exploding gun. Small chance to spawn extra guns. * Avenger Discarded weapon spins and fires bullets everywhere before exploding. Increased damage and magazine size. Slightly increased critical hit damage bonus. * Yellow Jacket Reduced projectile velocity but quickly accelerate over time. Fixed shock element. * Bad Touch - Fixed corrosive element. 2% transfusion effect. +70% critical hit damage. * Crit High overall stats. +150% critical hit damage (Unlisted). 12% chance to drop out of user's hands when reloaded. Fixed shocks element. 2.5% transfusion effect. * Bane Low accuracy. Extremely high overall damage. Significantly reduces movement speed and unique voice module. * Infection Cleaner Fixed incendiary element. Discarded weapon spins and fires bullets everywhere before exploding. Increased damage and magazine size. Slightly increased critical hit damage bonus. * Dahl Lascaux Random burst count and fires a bull-shaped pattern. * Commerce Fixed shock element. Unique gleam effect when moving with the gun. * Actualizer High damage, reduced projectile velocity and reload speed. Increased magazine size and starting accuracy but reduced final accuracy. * Good Touch 2.5% transfusion effect. Fixed incendiary element. +70% critical hit damage. * Orc Random chance to activate a buff. * Florentine Fixed shock element and deals bonus slag damage. * Tattler Fixed melee accessory. Reduced projectile velocity and accuracy. Increased damage per shot. de:Submachine Gun ru:Пистолеты-пулеметы uk:Пістолети-Кулемети Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons